


Inverted Reality

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Personality Swap, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Suzy Berhow finds herself lacking a co-host for her growing YouTube show Game Grumps, and turns to someone she's done a few collaborations with: Brian Wecht, aka Brian Sexbang of the comedy band Ninja Sex Party.  Along with Holly Conrad, her close friend from her animation days, her husband Arin Hanson, and their editor Barry Kramer, she thinks they can become something great.Basically a personality swap au where Dan and Brian swap roles and Dan is the musician/ninja and Brian is the singer.  Arin and Suzy swap roles, making Suzy the founder of Game Grumps and Arin a makeup YouTuber.  Ross and Holly swap roles, making Ross the pink haired cosplayer, and Holly the gamer with a sadist streak (Holly is still the bird lover).  Jack and Vernon swap, making Jack the founder of Hot Pepper Gaming who's probably a masochist, and Vernon is the intern who spends most of his time behind a camera.  Barry is still Barry.





	Inverted Reality

“Suzy?” Brian approached a table in a small coffee shop, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Suzy grinned, looking up at him. “Brian! Great to see you again.” She gestured for him to have a seat, a cup of coffee on the table with his name on it. “I remembered how you like it.”

“That’s very kind of you.” He smiled, sitting down. “How are you? I heard you got engaged.”

She smiled. “Yeah, Arin proposed about a month ago.” She showed him the ring. “So I’m doing pretty good. How’s Dan? I’ve talked to him a little since we discussed Starbomb, but he’s been so busy with that new job.”

“He’s well. The long distance sucks, but we’re making it work. He loves the job though, and he’s hoping to come visit soon.”

“That’s great. But you know that’s not why we’re here, right?”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you did say ‘hang out’ when you texted me, so I assumed we’d be talking.”

“I wanted to ask you something. You know my Youtube show, right?”

“Game Grumps, yeah.” Brian nodded. “You already told me your idea for a Steam game show.”

“Well, I’ve had a… creative dispute with my cohost.” She shrugged. “And now he’s leaving. So I’d like to invite you to take his place.”

Brian choked on his coffee. “Wait, me?”

“Yeah. You’re funny, you’ve got a good voice, and I like to think we’ve got some good chemistry. I mean, you were already planning on doing stuff on the channel, so why not take on one more thing?” She grinned.

“Why not the girl I’m doing the other show with? Holly?”

“Holly’s too busy right now. We’re lucky we’re getting her for your show. She’s so busy planning her wedding and working through immigration that she just doesn’t have the time to sit down to record two shows. I was hoping you might have that time.”

“...with Dan so far away, we can only work on NSP stuff so much…”

“You can have time to think, but I’m gonna need an answer soon. I’ve only got enough videos to last the channel two weeks. Please give it some thought. I’d love to have you on, but I need to know if I have to look for someone else.”

She let the conversation drift, but Brian’s mind was running at a million miles an hour.

After a long talk with Dan over Skype and a lot of thought, Brian took the job. He’d had his laptop open next to him as he laid on his bed, just talking to Dan as Dan did some paperwork for his job. “I just… What if people don’t like me? What if I ruin her channel? I can’t do that to her and Arin and Holly…”

“Brian, love, you’re funny and charismatic and people are going to love you. If they don’t… I’ll kick their asses.”

“With your scrawny ass?” Brian rolled onto his side to look at the screen of his laptop.

Dan smiled softly, setting his pen down. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Dan. But… I’m really glad you’re doing what you love.” He knew he was being sappy, but he really did miss Dan with his whole being.

“I’m coming home soon. I’ll have a few weeks off next month. And I don’t plan on leaving your side for a minute.” Dan smiled softly. “I should let you sleep. It’s gotta be late there, hm?”

“...Yeah.” Brian glanced at his clock. It was almost 2 am. “Hey… I love you Dan. So fucking much.”

Dan made a heart with his hands. “I love you too Brian. I’ll see you in just a few more weeks.” He blew a kiss and logged off, plunging Brian’s room back into darkness.

Two weeks later, Suzy was letting him in her house to record for the first time.

Brian glanced down at a short, gray and white cat that wound around one of his legs as he stepped inside. “Oh, hello there.”

Suzy grinned. “That’s my baby Mochi. He’s a good cat.”

Brian bent down to pet Mochi, smiling when he purred loudly. “He is a good cat.” 

A tall man with long hair and lovely makeup came into the room and smiled. “Oh, hi Brian! It’s good to see you again.”

“Hi Arin.” Brian smiled, shaking his hand. “I still can’t thank you enough for those props you made for music videos.”

“Think nothing of it. Any friend of Suzy’s is a friend of mine. I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of you, hm?”

“Guess so. I’m pretty excited. Dan made me promise to let him know when the first episode I’m on goes up.” He smiled.

Arin grinned. “Well, if he’s in town, he’s invited to our wedding. And you are, too, of course.”

“Really?” Brian grinned. “That’s so nice of you.”

Suzy grinned. “It’s no big deal. Of course we want you there. Now come on. We’ve got some Game Grumps to record!”


End file.
